


【SEOJO｜松鼠貓】深夜實驗台

by kuratan_1582



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:02:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24641338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuratan_1582/pseuds/kuratan_1582
Summary: R18 / 架空背景 / 男公關店設定
Relationships: Kim Youngjo | Ravn & Lee Seoho, Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Lee Seoho
Kudos: 13





	【SEOJO｜松鼠貓】深夜實驗台

那傢伙又來店裡了。

金英助假裝沒有看見，匆匆走進更衣室，對著化妝檯的鏡子檢查瀏海和妝容，就好像這不是他今天第一零一次照鏡子一樣地慎重；他調整頸鍊的鬆緊度時，被人從背後拍了拍肩膀，李建熙高大的身影映在鏡中。

「英助哥，有客人指名你……。」

「我知道了。」金英助對著鏡中的李建熙露出商業形質的微笑。

「那孩子還真容易上鉤啊？」同樣坐在化妝檯前的高田健太諷刺地笑著，一邊將鮮豔的耳環刺進耳垂裡。

「閉嘴。」金英助的語氣罕見地不客氣起來。

「至少是個愚笨又有錢的小綿羊，不是挺好的嗎？」

金英助嘆了口氣，對著鏡子眨眨眼睛，確認淺褐色隱形眼鏡有好好地服貼在眼球上，沒有回應高田健太就走出更衣室。他一踏進指定包廂，就看見一顆番茄紅色的後腦杓正在研究角落的電子觸控面板。

「建旻啊。」金英助換上親切的笑容，呼喚紅髮少年的名字。

「……哥。」

李建旻轉頭，輕輕地微笑。

————

這孩子能不能說是愚笨，金英助還不能確定。他肯定是學校裡成績優秀的理科生，但面對理科以外的事情卻是未經世事的少年，有時露出過於純粹的樣子讓自己欺負，有時卻冷靜得不合常理。

大多數人帶金英助回床上，是為了自己的慾望。肉身的性慾也好，靈魂的寂寞也是，焦慮的權力也罷，都必須依靠肉體的結合來滿足。  
在這行打滾多年，金英助什麼都能演，高潮、溫柔、脆弱、迷戀，他的厚臉皮能替他自然地說出任何謊話，再無趣的抽插都要讓客人誤以為這是金英助體驗過最棒的性愛。

但在遇到李建旻之前，金英助從來不知道，要裝作自己沒有舒服竟是最困難的。

李建旻一次也沒有脫過衣服。進入房間後，他只會拿出和上週不同的棒狀玩具，各種顏色、形狀、材質、插電或不會動的；身為正值青年階段的他對自己的性慾毫不關心，彷彿一心只想挖掘金英助身體的極限。

他那該死的理科能力總是能準確無誤地找到前列腺。

「建旻啊、嗯、先停一下……」金英助緊緊擁抱著壓在臉上的枕頭，開口時佯裝平靜；這是第幾次了？身體裡震動的東西抵著前列腺，不時轉動抽送，產生陌生的酥麻感。這就是李建旻口中說的高潮嗎？

「RAVN哥的反應看起來是良好的，所以我不會停下來。」李建旻嚴肅的視線低垂，專心地操控手中的節奏。「已經是第三次了，差不多該試試看不碰前面了吧？我認為你做得到。」

「什、什麼？啊、不行、太快了、啊啊！」

「不如這樣吧？」李建旻抬起頭。「告訴我哥的名字。真正的名字。」

「嗯……不能說……哈啊！」

「想用前面射的話就告訴我。」他握著小小的前列腺按摩棒，在灌滿潤滑液的肉穴中重重插入了幾下。

「——啊！是、英助……金英助……」

就連不暴露真名的原則都被李建旻輕易打破，這件事金英助就連高田健太都不敢說。

這樣的孩子能夠叫做單純嗎？

不過，有錢這點倒是無庸置疑；只比他小了一歲的少年總是面不改色地將金英助帶出場，如此揮霍卻只是為了他那異常的求知慾，而身在江湖的金英助只能任由他擺佈，他不免替自己的身世感到哀愁。

————

金英助走進包廂，從背後抱住李建旻，手指黏膩地纏上他的腰腹。

「英助哥。」李建旻握住他的手，體溫逐漸燙熱金英助冰涼的手指，看似愛情的動作卻讓金英助不寒而慄；也許他寧可李建旻像其他客人一樣在他身上尋找被愛的謊言，而不是把他當作活體實驗品、讓他經年累月學習的生存方式在一瞬間失去用武之地。

傻笑著誤闖了江南夜街的小綿羊，今晚又想怎麼拆解他呢？金英助無力地心想。


End file.
